


Barely a house-elf

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Draco has to continue his house arrest, but his house is taken away by the Ministry. Harry takes him in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Barely a house-elf

When the Ministry finalized the decision to seize all Malfoy property, Draco thought that he was going to be a free man earlier that had expected after years of house arrest already served. The fact that he wasn't allowed to keep any amount of money didn't bother him with the prospect of freedom. But no, he hasn't been let free and was informed that he had to serve his full term. And worse of all, him being left without a house meant his lenient sentence turned into a ticket to Azkaban. Dementors were gone, but it still was a prison. He was given an option of getting an upstanding citizen, who had no prior ties to the previous regime, to sign up for him to continue his house arrest. And so he ended up with Harry.

"Take whatever you want from the kitchen," said Harry motioning to the small kitchen. He gestured to the living room. "TV, couch... Bathroom is there." Harry pointed to the left. "I don't have a lot of space as you see, but I think we'll manage. Anyway, I'm off to work. Hope my place is going to be still there when I return."

Draco nodded dumbly. Anything was better than Azkaban. "It will be."

"Know how to use the microwave?"

"Micro-what?"

Harry sighed. "I don't have time to explain now. Just don't touch anything that seems too muggle. Stove in particular."

Harry waited for another nod, then turned and hurried out.

...

"Wow..." let out Draco as Harry pressed the Next button on the remote repeatedly, going up the list of channels. "I can choose different things?" Harry nodded. "I can't believe muggles have such magic!"

As Harry left that morning with the TV on, he completely forgot to mention the remote and Draco has been watching a news channel all day, which still captivated him.

***

"Harry! Wake up!" said Draco shaking Harry awake.

"W-what is it?" mumbled Harry opening his eyes and looking at Draco's outline in the light from the corridor. He glanced at the clock - it showed almost two in the morning.

"You've got to see this!"

"Tomorrow..." muttered Harry and turned away. Unlike Draco, Harry had to wake up early in the morning.

"No! Tomorrow might be late! Come on!" said Draco bursting with excitement and yanked the blanket off Harry. "This is something else! I'm telling you!"

Harry sighed and turned to sit on the edge of his bed, contemplating cursing Draco. But that was the first time he was woken up like that, so he decided to go and see what Draco wanted; he always had an option to curse him afterwards.

Ever since Harry introduced Draco to the concept of television, which was three weeks ago, Draco has been spending a lot of time before the screen. Which was understandable, considering that he wasn't allowed to leave Harry's flat and had to sleep on the couch right before the TV-set. With Draco generally going to bed later than him, Harry even bought him headphones, so Draco wouldn't bother his sleep.

Harry shuffled behind Draco, squinting at the corridor lights. As he stepped into the living room, he saw Draco with both hands, one of which held the remote, pointing at the TV in agitation. Draco then switched the sound from the headphones to the main speakers and immediately an obnoxiously fake moaning filled the room.

"You see this?! Incredible, right??" said Draco, almost jumping on the balls of his feet. "And with the sound! Wicked!"

Harry chuckled. "Okay... You found a porn channel. Congratulations."

"They are having sex!" said Draco as if not hearing.

"Yep. I can see that. That's what -"

"And with sound!"

Harry rolled his eyes and yawned, only that made him notice that Draco sported a tent in his pyjamas. "Good night."

Harry was about to turn around as Draco exclaimed in an almost offended tone, "But they are having sex! Right there!"

"And?" Draco stared at him with an open mouth, flabbergasted that Harry also wasn't in awe of his amazing finding. "I've known about it already. There are several of channels like that in fact. Just go up a channel or two. I'm off to bed. And switch back to the headphones."

Without waiting Harry turned and left. Draco for several seconds stood dumbfounded as if waiting for Harry to understand what he was missing and return.

***

"Not bad..." mumbled Harry while chewing, exaggerating his approval a bit, but noting a drastic change from yesterday's chum. Draco has taken to cooking as well, but wasn't good at it what-so-ever.

"Thanks," said Draco. "This time I tried not to diverge from the recipe much. ... And we're out of eggs."

"Huh? Haven't I bought two cartons just a few days ago just like you asked?"

"There's no more left." Harry looked at him pointedly, waiting for an explanation. Draco shrugged not meeting his eyes. "What do you expect?! Your new house-elf isn't too good at cooking yet." Harry grinned. "Although with this" - Draco pulled his right leg from under the table and made his ministry-issued magic-blocking bracelet on his ankle jingle - "I hardly can be called even a house-elf."

"Okay, eggs. Got it," said Harry quickly, before Draco once again started to bemoan his current more or less muggle life.

"And don't forget to clean the dishes like yesterday." Draco motioned back to the lots of dirty pots and plates strewn all over the counter and sink area. "I'm not going to do it with my hands again when it costs you a wave of your wand. I'd rather go to Azkaban."

Harry nodded.

***

After the discovery of the century, for Draco that is, Harry quite often, more often that he would've liked, started finding Draco wanking in the living room. Coincidentally the channels started "working", as Draco put it, only about the time when Harry tended to come back from work, and in daytime showed sports. And Draco, bored out of his mind, as if waited the whole day for the porn to be back on.

At first Harry was surprised at how uncaring Draco was about wanking so openly, but then, after thinking it over, decided that there was no harm in it, and started joining from time to time if he felt like it.

"I like it better," said Harry after switching the channel.

"No!" protested Draco. He snatched the remote from Harry's hand and switched the channel back.

"My TV, so we're watching what I want. Turn it back."

Draco huffed, folded his arms over his chest, but still pressed the Return button. Draco was given more liberties than he had expected when Harry took him in, but he still had to keep himself in check and remember that he was kind of a guest. To that day he still wasn't able to understand why Harry, of all people, took him in. And Harry's explanation that it was a right thing to do didn't sit right with him.

"You really want to wank to this?" asked Draco with an unconcealed derision in his tone. Harry nodded unperturbed. "But it's just a blowjob!"

"Exactly. They are way hotter."

"You're nuts. Who in their right mind finds blowjobs to be hotter?"

"Me obviously. And you know it already. Why are we even talking about this AGAIN?"

"Because you need to finally see reason!" Harry rolled his eyes. "We can't even see her twat. I mean, there's barely a tit showing." Harry ignored the rambling and kept stroking his cock lazily. "... And now the best of all - they're showing this bloke's mug. That's what we need!"

"He came, so they -"

"Thanks. But I would've seen him cumming even if they shown him doing it with HER in the frame for the whole time. ... Okay. They are done. May I switch to the good stuff?"

"Nope. This hour is all blowjobs. And I haven't finished."

The screen went black for a moment, and then the next clip started. Draco huffed.

Harry slowly stroked his cock and noticed that Draco was not moving - his arms still folded over his chest, but his cock was no less hard. Harry chuckled. "Not going to wank out of spite?"

"My dignity doesn't allow me to wank to a measly blowjob when there is an actual fucking a press of a button away. I have standards."

"Gimme," said Harry holding out his hand. Draco gave him the remote and Harry turned back to the channel Draco wanted to watch. "Mmm... They aren't even all that good-looking. The pair in a blowjob is way hotter." Harry switched back to the blowjob. "And besides, remember how two months ago you were happy to have a Playwizard with ten-seconds-long moving pictures?" Harry tried to imitate Draco's voice as he added, "And with no sound!"

Draco snorted. "So? Is that supposed to be an argument? Muggles are superior in all this thing. There's no point in denying the obvious. I mean, had I known about this, I would've stopped being a shithead way-way earlier."

Harry grinned. "Porn as means to fight bigotry. Nice..." Draco chuckled as well. "I bet your horny teens would've been livelier."

"No doubt."

"Don't you like blowjobs? Look how hot she looks sucking -"

"With a close-up of the cock. Thanks. Just what I need."

"As if in normal fucking they don't show close-ups."

"Not like this. Look!" - Draco pointed at the TV - "His cock literally takes up half of the screen."

"Yes, and the other half is of her face. Doesn't look in her eyes just melts you?"

"Well... Maybe a little. Oh, finally some tits!" A moment later Draco hit the throw cushion in exasperation. "And now we have to see her squeezing HIS arse on the whole screen?!"

"Yeah..." said Harry grimacing. "Her nails are way too long for my liking."

Draco slowly turned and stared at Harry in disbelief. "That's your problem with it?!"

"Yep. The blue nail-polish seems alright. Though I prefer a clear one or none at all."

"That's not what -"

"Besides, that was barely for two seconds..."

Draco tried to understand whether Harry was really like that, or he was mocking him. "And with real witches, do you also prefer blowjobs?"

"Mmm... I don't really have a preference. I like normal sex a lot as well."

"Well, I don't. I mean that sex is superior by far."

"I bet you simply haven't gotten a good blowjob... That's where the problem lies." Draco huffed. "With you sequestered away for years you must have -"

"First, I don't know what virgin life you've been leading in Hogwarts, but I've had it all still in school. And second - it's in here I'm celibate. Believe it or not, but house arrest back then didn't mean I wasn't allowed to have witches over."

"Really? Hm... Well, that still doesn't mean that you had a good blowjob. Want me to show you what a good one is?"

Draco motioned to the screen. "I already can see what you understand by that. I'm not impressed."

Harry grinned. He leaned to Draco and sniffed his hair, knowing Draco's penchant to take long baths in the middle of the day. "You took a bath not long ago, right?"

Draco nodded, perplexed. "Yes. Why?"

"You can stop me at any moment..." said Harry getting up from the couch.

"Stop you?" asked Draco confused.

Harry nodded and got down onto the carpet inbetween Draco's legs. Draco was as always already slumped way down, but Harry grabbed him under the knees and yanked him to himself even more, so that his bum ended up just at the edge of the couch.

"Ehm... Harry? What are you doing?"

"I said that I'm going to show you what good blowjob is, right?"

The words barely registered in Draco's mind as Harry grabbed his cock and started to stroke it, all the while looking up completely nonchalantly with a small, almost wicked smile. Draco stared not believing his eyes. The feeling of somebody else's hand wrapped around his cock, what he hasn't had for a while, hampered his thinking.

Finally he managed to say, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Currently? Stroking your cock. But in a second I'm going to be sucking on it," he said simply. Then leaned down and enveloped the tip with his lips.

Draco stared at Harry completely speechless, in shock; his mind barely started to process Harry giving him a handjob as it turned into a blowjob. Everything happened so quickly. The sensations that Harry's mouth provided washed over him in waves and blanked his mind, so the idea of stopping Harry didn't even enter his thoughts. Through the confusion he had one thought - it felt good. Such sensations he hasn't had in a while.

Soon Draco was squirming and didn't know where to put his hands or where to direct his eyes - one second he shut them, the other he looked down to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Harry kept going without giving Draco a moment of respite, giving his all self to the blowjob. After all, this was the first time he gave head to prove something.

Harry wasn't surprised as Draco came after barely a minute - he was told before, and not once, that he was good at it. Also even if Draco's dubious claims about having witches over in his old house were true, Draco certainly hasn't had any action in a while besides his own hand.

Harry didn't pull back and let Draco finish in his mouth. After seeing him cum so many times, he was a bit curious as to its taste. Which turned out to be not too bad. He pulled back from the cock and swallowed.

Then he looked up with a smirk. "Still think blowjobs can't be hot?"

Draco's mouth opened and closed as he stared down at Harry, but no sounds came out.

***

"Potter, you won't turn me gay or whatever you're trying to do."

"I'm not trying to do anything," said Harry from behind him as he stroked Draco's slick with soap throbbing cock with one hand, and with the other massaged his no less soapy balls. Harry stood a little sideways, careful not to touch Draco's body with his own very much hard cock, knowing full well that it would freak Draco out, just like it had last time.

"Then wh-"

"Besides..." He pulled back the foreskin and concentrated on the glans, squeezing out a stifled sigh out of Draco. "I'm not forcing you. Just say two simple words and stop me." Draco remained silent, discounting his light whimpers. "Just as I thought..." Harry returned his hand back to the shaft. "We'll make your cock nice and clean..." - he moved his fist back and forth, knowing full well how Draco liked it - "Nice and clean..."

"Merlin, Potter, why are you like this?"

"Indeed, Draco, why am I?" Draco huffed, on what Harry grinned. Draco never called him by his last name besides on moments like that. As if that helped him to distance himself on some level. "We're gonna get you rid of your pent-up stresses..."

"I didn't know that muggle things can just BAM and stop working."

"One way or another I planned to buy a bigger TV. Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'll go and get one."

"Thanks."

"I just hope your Playwizard journals weren't discovered by muggles. You could've at least considered that muggles don't have something like that before throwing all of them into the garbage bin."

"Huh? They have TVs!"

"Yes, but not on literal paper."

"I didn't ask you to wank me. I can do it even without any material."

"I'm sure you can... But this feels better, right?" Draco huffed. "Admit it. ... Not going to?" Draco kept pretending he didn't hear that. "Maybe then I should just stop?" Draco still gave no reaction. "Alright then." Harry pulled his hands away and waited for a few seconds for a reaction, but got none. Harry sighed and patted Draco's back. "Don't worry. I'll finish you off. But first things first. Turn."

Draco turned and saw Harry holding a razor.

"Again?!" Draco exclaimed and Harry nodded simply. "You're being ridiculous. There's a simple charm for this."

"The charm gets rid of everything. And I liked leaving some untouched. ... Please?"

"What's wrong with having pubes anyway?"

"Nothing. I said already that I also like shaving."

"Then shave yourself."

"I meant others."

Draco sighed barely containing himself from calling Harry a weirdo. "Merlin... Whatever."

Harry sat down on a small stool and was greeted with Draco's hard cock covered with foam. Draco as always, when he was put in such awkward and at the same time quite pleasurable situations, looked up. Trying to pretend nothing was happening.

Harry gave him a few playful strokes before pressing the cock to the abdomen and starting with the underside of the shaft, going a little to the ballsack with each pass of the razor, shaving off the month-long pubes. Harry was more careful than he would've been with himself, knowing that if he accidentally nicked him, Draco might be not as agreeable next time.

A small smile didn't leave Harry's face throughout - he always found something incredibly erotic about shaving somebody like that, be that a man or a woman.

"Boop," said Harry and giggled after touching the tip of Draco's cock with the tip of his nose.

Draco shook his head a little, feeling embarrassed on Harry's behalf.

After being done just like for the first time, Harry considered asking Draco to spread his legs more, but then, just like the time before this, decided not to do it just yet.

"All done," said Harry. He grabbed the showerhead and rinsed off the soap. "There... Nice and smooth. Perfect. ... Now come closer."

Draco made a little step forward without thinking and Harry immediately lunged at his genitals.

"Potter, I shouldn't be doing this..." mumbled Draco as Harry was sensually sucking on his balls, his arms wrapped around Draco's thighs.

Harry pulled back a little. "Yep, you shouldn't... Although you're hardly doing anything besides being busy just standing."

Draco blushed looking down at Harry, who had his cock lying across the face as he sucked in both of his balls into his mouth. Maintaining suction Harry pulled back a tiny bit, then sucked the balls back deeper into his mouth. He repeated that again and again.

Draco barely was able to hold himself together even though Harry wasn't even touching his cock yet. "Ugh... Just like that."

Harry immediately pulled back and grinned. "Just like that?"

"I... I..." stammered Draco, berating himself for succumbing to the sensations. "I meant to say just STOP that."

"Ehm... Stop playing with your balls and concentrate on your cock, or stop altogether?" Draco huffed and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I did spend too much time with your two little bells."

"They aren't that little. And don't call them bells!"

Harry flicked softly the left one. "I almost can hear them chime... Two little cream producers."

Draco's face once again got red, but he managed to hold himself in check and show no other reaction, mainly by staring at the ceiling.

"You may fuck me mouth if you want. Just like the other day."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suit yourself..."

Harry parted his lips and finally put them around the cock. Harry knew that Draco wasn't going to last long after all the edging he has done over the past half-an-hour, but he didn't expect to have his mouth to be filled with cum after barely a few hearty sucks. Harry grabbed the shaft just as the first spurt hit his tongue and stroked it for a few seconds as spurts kept coming. And when he deemed Draco to be done, Harry turned to the drain and spit the cum into it.

Harry stared at the drain, watching as milky strands swirled in a whirlpool for a few seconds before disappearing. He looked up and saw Draco looking up right away, pretending that he wasn't staring at his cum vanishing into the plumbing.

Harry stood up and faced blushing Draco, who avoided eye contact. "You know, I'd swallow if you ask."

"I don't care."

"Or is it enough for you when I swallow after blowjobs in the living room?"

"I don't care," he repeated almost robotically.

"You can even paint my face, especially if it's in the shower."

"I don't care."

Harry chuckled and patted Draco's shoulder. "Sure-sure."

Harry grabbed a shampoo bottle from the rack and handed it to Draco, who took it without a word.

He as for the first two times they have taken showers together, felt a bit indebted for the blowjob and agreed to wash Harry the same way Harry washed him before. After all, washing meant nothing.

After rinsing the shampoo from Harry's head, Draco grabbed the sponge and soap, and started to wash Harry's body. Slowly and deliberately rubbing Harry's back, his sides, his arms, thanking gods that Harry at least for the past few minutes hasn't made any comments. For many years Draco has been thinking that nothing could bring him out of poise, until he got to live with Harry.

Done with Harry's back, Draco asked him to turn. Harry did and Draco started to rub the sponge over Harry's chest in circles, slowly going lower and lower.

"Ouch! Be more careful!" said Harry theatrically as the sponge grazed his crotch. "Or should I better say to be more gentle?"

"Here," said Draco holding out the sponge to Harry. "You do that part."

"Hm? What part?" Harry put his legs wider, his cock standing at attention. "You were doing fine. I just asked to be more gentle."

Draco hated to be played with. It was always him who played with others. Careful not to make any direct skin contact with Harry's privates, Draco slowly rubbed the sponge all over. Even THERE. All the while trying to imagine that Harry was a witch, but failing.

He sat down on the stool Harry used while shaving him, and washed Harry's legs and feet.

As Harry's second foot got back down, Draco looked up, mindful not to stare at Harry's very much hard cock that was closer to his face that he felt comfortable with, and asked, "Happy now?"

"A handy definitely would make me even happier."

"And I want to be able to use magic again. We all have our pipe dreams."

"So that means that when you will have served your sentence and get your magic back, you'd give me one?"

Draco blushed as he was standing up. "Of course not!"

"Come on... Give me a handy..." Draco huffed and stepped under the second showerhead. "I gave you head. Well, for a few seconds at least."

"I never asked you to!"

"But I am asking... Come on... At least play with my balls as I wank."

"No. ... I can rub your shoulders if you want." Draco barely contained himself, completely baffled by his own utterance.

"Well, it's something," said Harry and turned around.

Draco hesitated for a second, but not finding an excuse to take his offer back, grabbed Harry still soaped up shoulders, and started to massage them slowly.

Harry sighed as he stroked his cock. "Feels good. Thanks."

"You're welcome," mumbled Draco.

"Wanna snog?"

"Of course not!"

"Take a bath maybe?"

"Potter, taking a shower with you is weird enough."

Harry grinned. "I like finishing while in a bathtub. Cum looks so ethereal in water. Almost like swirling memories in a Pensieve."

"I'd appreciate if you'd keep your weird ideas to yourself."

***

Draco never asked for blowjobs, but he wasn't able to refuse when Harry offered. And after another one, he once again was sprawled on the couch with a happy smile, his eyes closed, breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Had sex with my mouth..." Harry continued while slowly stroking his own cock and playing with Draco's balls.

Draco couldn't hold back anymore. "We didn't have sex!"

"Come on. I helped you cum. Help me cum as well." Draco grumbled. "I used my mouth, now use yours and say how you liked it."

"I... I liked it..."

"...And?"

"I liked finishing down your throat."

"Yes..." said Harry with a dreamy smile. "Say how good of a cumdump I am..."

"Harry!"

"You don't want to help me physically, then help me verbally."

"Let's just turn the TV back on."

"No... Come on. It's just words."

"I like your blowjobs."

"Yes... Expend on it a bit, would you?"

"You give the best ones I ever had."

Harry sighed. "Well, thanks. But can you be a bit more descriptive? Come on! Am I really asking this much?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"I should write you down maybe? Don't pretend you don't know what I want to hear."

"I... I liked today's blowjob."

Harry sighed. But then felt that Draco's cock started to fill out once again. Harry grabbed the shaft with a soft grip and started to stroke it. "I've never given you two blowjobs in a row. You want me to do it again?"

"I dunno..."

"Big surprise. You never know. That's why you have to actually say that you want me to blow you again."

"I... I wouldn't be against it..."

"No-no-no. It's not going to cut it. You weren't against it for the first time. For the second blowjob you'd have to ask for it."

Draco huffed. "You want me to beg?"

"No. I said I want to be asked. OR you can just order me to do it."

"Order you?" repeated Draco hesitantly.

"Exactly. Just say that I should go to my knees and choke on your cock. ... Or to lie on the couch with my head hanging over the armrest so you can go around and fuck my throat."

Draco stared at Harry with an open mouth. "We've never done that."

"Yep."

"Can we really do that?"

Harry smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, making Draco blush. "All you have to do is to ask. Or to order."

"I... Ehm..."

"Is it really so difficult to ask me to do it?"

"Yes, damn it!"

"Believe it or not, but taking your cock in my throat is way-way more challenging."

"Sorry."

"No-no. You don't have to apologize. I never shied away from a challenge."

Draco has never done anything like this with anybody. Several weeks ago he and Harry have seen almost the exact same thing. That time to Draco the man seemed so much in control, the woman basically did nothing but lay there and let him do what he wanted. Draco shook his head, realizing that for the past half a minute his eyes were glued to Harry stroking his cock, as he waited for the answer.

"I... Harry, lay your head over the armrest, please."

***

Harry's left leg was slung over Draco's right, a cock in each hand as he was working for both of them. Each has come already an hour earlier, so Harry wasn't even sure if he were able to bring himself or Draco to completion in their state once more. The program was unusual though. They showed close-ups of women making out. That what got Harry thinking that Draco might agree.

"You mean... Just... A single kiss?" slurred out a fairly drunk Draco.

"Yep," said Harry, who was no less inebriated. Harry released his own cock, though continued to play with Draco's. He stroked Draco's cheek with his knuckles and nodded towards the screen. "They are having so much fun, aren't they?"

In a way this was their usual wanking session, but because it was Halloween on a weekend, there was alcohol, and significantly more than usual.

Harry tried to hold himself in check and waited for a reply, instead of lunging forward. He saw Draco look his face over a few times and then lick his lips. Deciding that was his cue, Harry leaned a bit and pressed his lips to Draco's.

Harry expected to steal maybe a few nibbles on Draco's lips, but instead Draco tilted his head left and opened his mouth against Harry's. Harry felt electrified as their tongues connected and started to caress each other softly - this was far more that Harry hoped for seconds before.

Harry's mind struggled to work during the kiss, but he still managed to argue with himself whether he should gamble and grab Draco's hand to put it on his own cock. But decided against it. It was their first kiss, so a chance for a handjob wasn't worth ruining it.

***

"I will never ever have anal sex with you," mumbled Draco. "Or anybody else for that matter."

"Okay..." Harry said and pecked the back of Draco's neck. "You're saying that as if I ever asked."

They were lying on the bed, both came not long ago, and Draco was spooned. It was the fourth month since both have woken up on the bed after an evening of heavy drinking. Afterwards Harry offered and Draco agreed to stop bunking on an uncomfortable couch while Harry had a big and comfortable bed that was enough for the two of them.

"I don't even know why I go along with whatever it is we're having," Draco muttered.

"Because of my amazing blowjobs maybe?"

"Most likely. ... And quite presumptuous of you to judge yourself like that."

"Those were your words. I'm just repeating them."

"Probably because you've been sucking cock since Hogwarts."

"Probably... But women also compliment me on eating them out. I'm skilled in all kinds of ways."

"Yes! About women!" Draco turned around to face Harry. "When are you finally going to bring somebody over?"

"Soon."

"You only promise!"

"I'm really trying." Draco huffed. "It's not easy to persuade a one-night-stand to come to a threesome with another man she can't meet beforehand."

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't leave your flat still! If you'd forget your ridiculous rule and find a witch... You are Harry Potter. Witches are going -"

"I said that I wouldn't use my name like that. So muggles only."

"It's like you're having an anti-witch prejudice!"

"Sure-sure. Whatever you say."

"You could just get a girlfriend and then talk her into a threesome."

"First of all, chances are, this hypothetical girlfriend wouldn't agree. And second - I already have a boyfriend."

"I am NOT your boyfriend!"

"Sure you aren't... We're just live together, sleep in the same bed, and have sex."

"We've never had -"

"Have oral sex..."

***

"Sorry," mumbled Draco flustered as he got off a curvy brunette and sat on his haunches between her legs. "I... Ehm... It's just I've never been in a threesome before."

Jane pulled her mouth off Harry's cock without stopping to stroke it. "Honey, Harry is totally bi, but you seem to be fully gay."

Draco's face got even redder as he with shame was staring at his semi-hard cock and he mumbled, "I'm not even bi!"

"That's what I said," said Jane.

"No! I meant that I'm only into women!"

Jane looked up at Harry. "Is he in denial?"

"Nah... He tells like he means. It's just nerves. He hasn't seen another human besides me in a year. Can't leave the house and all."

"Ts-ts-ts... Plight of a convict..."

"Don't talk as if I'm not here!" he said, barely containing himself from going into tirade about Harry telling her about his house arrest.

"You can at least eat her out. Maybe then -"

"Of course I can!"

Draco skidded back and lay inbetween Jane's legs. He started lapping her up quite eagerly, as if trying to prove something.

"And don't forget that I want to see one of you blow the other," said Jane to Harry.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Draco.

Harry shrugged. "That was the condition I was talking about, remember?"

Draco stared up at Harry with wide eyes. When Harry had tried to mention something about one condition, Draco from the excitement didn't even want to listen and agreed blindly. "There's no way I'm going to do it!"

"So blond and so shy..." said Jane smiling, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"What my hair color has to do with anything?!"

Jane shrugged and put her mouth back around Harry's cock. She tapped the back of Draco's head, prompting him to return his mouth back to her crotch.

...

"Don't worry," said Harry lying beside Draco an hour after Jane has left. "Jane said she had fun and wants to do it again."

"This never happened to me before..." he mumbled dejectedly. Worst of all he felt about hardening back when Harry, as per condition of their threesome, sucked him off. Not even entertaining the idea of touching Harry's cock with Jane there. At least it was comforting that midway Jane decided to help Harry and they both sucked him off.

"One way or another -"

"What if I'm really gay like she said?"

"Pfff... I'm not even sure that you're bi and sleeping with me because you have no other options."

"I can have a couch."

"I didn't mean it literally. And with your reaction to the gay porn I bought last month? No, you're definitely not gay."

"It's just weirds me out to see two men going at it. I don't see two men when we do stuff."

Harry snorted. "And who of us is the woman then?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I know we're men, but I don't see myself, right? So it is different."

"Still... I think it's because you're cooped up in here. So with having no alternative you -"

"No. I am at least a little bi. For sure."

"Huh? What about you saying just today that you're not even bi?"

Draco blushed. "I lied. Last week when you had to go away for a few days, I... Mmm... I was taking a shower and... I wanked imaging you blowing me."

"Good boy," said Harry smiling.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ah, yes. You do like to be a bad boy. I forgot." Draco hit Harry lightly. "Fed your boyfriend some cum even if he wasn't even there..."

"You're not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah-yeah... Maybe... Back to Jane. Maybe it's her?"

"Huh?"

"I meant to ask whether you find her attractive."

"Well, sort of. Too fat though."

Harry snorted. "Too fat? Are you serious?"

"Just look at HER and at the women in porn, they all are -"

"You're being ridiculous. I mean, if she really were fat, then I'd understand."

"And what is she then?"

"I dunno... Normal? Not skinny? Doesn't she have the most amazing tits?"

"Yeah... Her tits are something. There's no denying it."

"And she's quite nice and open-minded. If I weren't dating already, I'd consider dating her."

"You and I are NOT dating!"

Harry waved his hand dismissively.

***

Harry was standing on his knees over Draco's chest and playfully tapping his cockhead on Draco's tongue. Each time Draco tried to capture it with his lips Harry would pull it up with an impish smile and giggle.

Finally after another few times Draco grumbled with annoyance, "Would you stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?" said Harry innocently as he was smearing his precum on Draco's pursed lips. Draco demonstratively turned away, and Harry's tip left a wet trail on Draco's flushed right cheek. Harry glanced back and saw Draco still stroking his own cock, which assured him that he wasn't going too far yet. "Come on... I want to hear it."

"No," said Draco without looking at Harry.

"Just once... It's not like I'm asking you to tell me that you love me."

Draco huffed. "Of course not! Because I don't love you."

"Of course... But you do want to suck my cock, so say it."

"You're mistaken."

"You initiated it morning."

"You brain jumbled up your dreams and the reality. Remember we recently watched a documentary about cognition? That must be it."

"Yep. My brain does that sometimes when it comes to you, love."

"Don't call me that!" Harry only smiled. "Get off me," said Draco pushing Harry to the side. Harry complied and Draco turned on his side with his back to Harry.

Harry lay down behind Draco and caressed his arm. "Come on, face the reality. You're into me."

"No, I am not!"

"And what about this?" Harry rubbed with his foot Draco's ankle on which previously was a black bracelet, that dissolved with the end of his sentence three months ago.

"You want me gone?"

"Are there any other stupid questions you want to ask? ... You know I like hearing stuff. But I want to hear it from you sober."

"Pfff... What does it mean? Like I -"

"Yeah-yeah... Naturally you've never said that you love me while you were drunk. Those were also figments of my imagination or dreams."

"Naturally."

"Well..." Harry skidded closer to Draco and pressed his fully naked body to Draco's pyjamas-clad one. "Either way, my-sober-self has enough love for the two of us."

"You don't love me so stop saying that!"

"Shh..." Harry rubbed Draco's chest.

"Men can't be in love! We're... We're just friends. Yes! That's what we are."

Harry chuckled. "Ron has been my friend for fifteen years. By that logic I -"

"Shut up."

"You know that there's nobody here to judge you, me, us... At whatever we're saying or doing."

"Why do we have to do and say what YOU want, huh?"

"We're not. I'm ready to do or say pretty much everything you'd ask me. Within reason."

"Then shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta needed. Email in the profile.


End file.
